1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc pitching game of the same variety as horseshoes and quoits, and more particularly a game in which players attempt to throw and sink discs into round holes on playing fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have previously been issued which relate to discs or like objects being tossed at stationary targets for the purpose of playing a game.
Crawford G. Harrison and Christopher J. Harrison had their patent specification published in Great Britain on Jan. 22, 1964, G.B. 0947323, which disclosed a game that is similar to darts. The game consists of a board with various designs symbolizing targets for one to aim and throw at with rings or discs.
Charles Sears was issued U.S. Pat. No. 289,032 on Nov. 27, 1883. for a game having a target at which balls or projectiles are directed so that striking the target at selected locations scores points for a player.
Robert H. Gaede was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,982 on Apr. 14, 1953, for a non-skid projectile in the form of a disc to be used in indoor or outdoor throwing games. The rim of the disc is made of soft vulcanized sheet rubber so that bouncing, skidding, or rolling can thus be avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,869 was issued to John W. Duckett, on Apr. 6, 1971, for a game having a plurality of flexible discs of various sizes and colors. The object of this game is for one player to throw a disc to at least partially cover an opponent's disc. A player successful in covering his opponent's disc would be declared the winner.
Don R. Zentner, Jr., was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,916 on Feb. 21, 1989, for a game that is an offshoot of horseshoes and quoits. This game uses one ball and a plurality of identical rings, wherein the ball is placed on or rolled into a prearranged area or playing surface. Players alternate turns at throwing the rings toward the ball in an attempt to encircle the ball with the rings.
None of these patents, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the novel game apparatus and method of the present invention, as described herein.